capxfandomcom-20200215-history
List of moves
This page lists the details for every move in Pokémon Sage. They can be copy-pasted straight into the appropriate spot in a Pokémon's movelist. Copy-pasting means fewer mistakes, and it's quicker than looking up a move's details and typing them in. This list may be incomplete. Feel free to add details of missing moves. Take the details from the list of moves on the types pages! List of moves Absorb|Grass|Special|20|100|25 Acid|Poison|Special|40|100|30 Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|40 Acid Rain|Poison|Status|—|—|5 Acid Spray|Poison|Special|40|100|20 Acrobatics|Flying|Physical|55|100|15 Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical|60|—|20 After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Air Cutter|Flying|Special|55|95|25 Air Slash|Flying|Special|75|95|20 Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 AncientPower|Rock|Special|60|100|5 Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20 Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20 Aqua Tail|Water|Physical|90|90|10 Arm Thrust|Fighting|Physical|15|100|20 Aromatherapy|Grass|Status|—|—|5 Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10 Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15 Attract|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Aura Sphere|Fighting|Special|90|—|20 Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20 Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15 Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10 Barrage|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10 Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Bide|Normal|Physical|Varies|—|10 Bind|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25 Blast Burn|Fire|Special|150|90|5 Blaze Kick|Fire|Physical|85|90|10 Blizzard|Ice|Special|120|70|5 Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15 Bone Rush|Ground|Physical|25|90|10 Bounce|Flying|Physical|85|85|5 Brave Bird|Flying|Physical|120|100|15 Brick Break|Fighting|Physical|75|100|15 Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10 Bubble|Water|Special|20|100|30 BubbleBeam|Water|Special|65|100|20 Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20 Bug Buzz|Bug|Special|90|100|10 Bulk Up|Fighting|Status|—|—|20 Bulldoze|Ground|Physical|60|100|20 Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30 Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30 Calm Mind|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Camouflage|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Catalog|Normal|Status|—|—|25 Charge|Electric|Status|—|—|20 Charge Beam|Electric|Special|50|90|10 Charm|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Circle Throw|Fighting|Physical|60|90|10 Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15 Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5 Coil|Poison|Status|—|—|20 Comet Punch|Normal|Physical|18|85|15 Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10 Confusion|Psychic|Special|50|100|25 Constrict|Normal|Physical|10|100|35 Conversion|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Conversion 2|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Corrupt|Poison|Status|—|85|5 Cosmic Power|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Cotton Guard|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Cotton Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|40 Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20 Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|40 Crabhammer|Water|Physical|90|90|10 Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5 Cross Poison|Poison|Physical|70|100|20 Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15 Crush Claw|Normal|Physical|75|95|10 Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10 Cut|Normal|Physical|50|95|30 Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15 Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5 Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5 Dig|Ground|Physical|80|100|10 Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15 Dive|Water|Physical|80|100|10 Dizzy Punch|Normal|Physical|70|100|10 Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10 Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30 Double Team|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15 DoubleSlap|Normal|Physical|15|85|10 Draco Meteor|Dragon|Special|140|90|5 Dragon Claw|Dragon|Physical|80|100|15 Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20 Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|90|100|10 Dragon Rage|Dragon|Special|40|100|10 Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10 Dragon Tail|Dragon|Physical|60|90|10 DragonBreath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20 Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10 Dream Eater|Psychic|Special|100|100|15 Drill Peck|Flying|Physical|80|100|20 Drill Run|Ground|Physical|80|95|10 Dual Chop|Dragon|Physical|40|90|15 Dust Devil|Ground|Special|90|80|5 DynamicPunch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5 Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10 Earthquake|Ground|Physical|100|100|10 Echoed Voice|Normal|Special|40|100|15 Electro Ball|Electric|Special|Varies|100|10 Electroweb|Electric|Special|55|95|15 Embargo|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Ember|Fire|Special|40|100|25 Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5 Endeavor|Normal|Physical|—|100|5 Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Energy Ball|Grass|Special|80|100|10 Engulf|Ghost|Special|20|100|40 Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Eruption|Fire|Special|Varies|100|5 Explosion|Normal|Physical|250|100|5 Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|30 ExtremeSpeed|Normal|Physical|80|100|5 Facade|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Faint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20 Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10 Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20 False Swipe|Normal|Physical|40|100|40 FeatherDance|Flying|Status|—|100|15 Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10 Fiery Dance|Fire|Special|80|100|10 Final Gambit|Fighting|Special|—|100|5 Fire Blast|Fire|Special|120|85|5 Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15 Fire Pledge|Fire|Special|50|100|10 Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15 Fire Spin|Fire|Special|35|85|15 Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5 Flail|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15 Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15 Flame Charge|Fire|Physical|50|100|20 Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25 Flamethrower|Fire|Special|95|100|15 Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15 Flash|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Flash Cannon|Steel|Special|80|100|10 Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Fling|Dark|Physical|Varies|100|10 Fly|Flying|Physical|90|95|15 Focus Blast|Fighting|Special|120|70|5 Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20 Follow Me|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Force Palm|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15 Frenzy Plant|Grass|Special|150|90|5 Frost Breath|Ice|Special|40|90|10 Frustration|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|20 Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20 Fury Cutter|Bug|Physical|20|95|20 Fury Swipes|Normal|Physical|18|80|15 Future Sight|Psychic|Special|100|100|10 Gastro Acid|Poison|Status|—|100|10 Gear Grind|Steel|Physical|50|85|15 Giga Drain|Grass|Special|75|100|10 Giga Impact|Normal|Physical|150|90|5 Glare|Normal|Status|—|90|30 Grass Knot|Grass|Special|Varies|100|20 Grass Pledge|Grass|Special|50|100|10 GrassWhistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15 Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Growl|Normal|Status|—|100|40 Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5 Guard Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Guillotine|Normal|Physical|—|—|5 Gunk Shot|Poison|Physical|120|70|5 Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35 Gyro Ball|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|5 Hail|Ice|Status|—|—|10 Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10 Harden|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30 Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5 Headbutt|Normal|Physical|70|100|15 Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Heat Crash|Fire|Physical|Varies|100|10 Heat Wave|Fire|Special|100|90|10 Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|10 Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Hex|Ghost|Special|50|100|10 Hi Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|130|90|10 Hidden Power|Normal|Special|Varies|100|15 Hone Claws|Dark|Status|—|—|15 Horn Attack|Normal|Physical|65|100|25 Horn Leech|Grass|Physical|75|100|10 Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Hurricane|Flying|Special|120|70|10 Hydro Cannon|Water|Special|150|90|5 Hydro Pump|Water|Special|120|80|5 Hyper Beam|Normal|Special|150|90|5 Hyper Fang|Normal|Physical|80|90|15 Hyper Voice|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20 Ice Beam|Ice|Special|95|100|10 Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15 Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15 Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30 Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10 Icicle Spear|Ice|Physical|25|100|30 Icy Wind|Ice|Special|55|95|15 Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Incinerate|Fire|Special|30|100|15 Inferno|Fire|Special|100|50|5 Ingrain|Grass|Status|—|—|20 Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15 Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15 Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15 Jump Kick|Fighting|Physical|100|95|10 Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25 Knock Off|Dark|Physical|20|100|20 Last Resort|Normal|Physical|140|100|5 Lava Plume|Fire|Special|80|100|15 Leaf Blade|Grass|Physical|90|100|15 Leaf Shield|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Leaf Storm|Grass|Special|140|90|5 Leaf Tornado|Grass|Special|65|90|10 Leech Life|Bug|Physical|20|100|15 Leech Seed|Grass|Status|—|90|10 Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Lick|Ghost|Physical|20|100|30 Light Screen|Psychic|Status|—|—|30 Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Lovely Kiss|Normal|Status|—|75|10 Low Kick|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|20 Low Sweep|Fighting|Physical|60|100|20 Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Lunar Dance|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Mach Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|30 Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15 Magic Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Magical Leaf|Grass|Special|60|—|20 Magnet Bomb|Steel|Physical|60|—|20 Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10 Magnitude|Ground|Physical|Varies|100|30 Magma Storm|Fire|Special|120|75|5 Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40 Mega Drain|Grass|Special|40|100|15 Mega Kick|Normal|Physical|120|75|5 Mega Punch|Normal|Physical|80|85|20 Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10 Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10 Metal Burst|Steel|Physical|Varies|100|10 Metal Claw|Steel|Physical|50|95|35 Metal Sound|Steel|Status|—|85|40 Meteor Mash|Steel|Physical|100|85|10 Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Mind Reader|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Minimize|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Miracle Eye|Psychic|Status|—|—|40 Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20 Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20 Mirror Shot|Steel|Special|65|85|10 Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30 Moonlight|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Morning Sun|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10 Mud Shot|Ground|Special|55|95|15 Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15 Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10 Muddy Water|Water|Special|95|85|10 Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20 Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|15 Nature Power|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Night Daze|Dark|Special|85|95|10 Night Shade|Ghost|Special|Varies|100|15 Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15 Nightmare|Ghost|Status|—|100|15 Octazooka|Water|Special|65|85|10 Odor Sleuth|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Ominous Wind|Ghost|Special|60|100|5 Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10 Overheat|Fire|Special|140|90|5 Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Pay Day|Normal|Physical|40|100|20 Payback|Dark|Physical|50|100|10 Peck|Flying|Physical|35|100|35 Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5 Perplex|Psychic|Special|65|100|10 Petal Dance|Grass|Special|120|100|10 Pin Missile|Bug|Physical|14|85|20 Pluck|Flying|Physical|60|100|20 Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15 Poison Gas|Poison|Status|—|80|40 Poison Jab|Poison|Physical|80|100|20 Poison Sting|Poison|Physical|15|100|35 Poison Tail|Poison|Physical|50|100|25 PoisonPowder|Poison|Status|—|75|35 Pound|Normal|Physical|40|100|35 Powder Snow|Ice|Special|40|100|25 Power Gem|Rock|Special|70|100|20 Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Power Trick|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Power Whip|Grass|Physical|120|85|10 Present|Normal|Physical|Varies|90|15 Prism Beam|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Protect|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Psybeam|Psychic|Special|65|100|20 Psych Up|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Psychic|Psychic|Special|90|100|10 Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20 Psycho Shift|Psychic|Status|—|90|10 Psyshock|Psychic|Special|80|100|10 Psywave|Psychic|Special|Varies|80|15 Punishment|Dark|Physical|Varies|100|5 Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20 Quash|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Quick Attack|Normal|Physical|40|100|30 Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15 Quiver Dance|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Rage|Normal|Physical|20|100|20 Rain Dance|Water|Status|—|—|5 Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40 Razor Leaf|Grass|Physical|55|95|25 Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10 Recover|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Recycle|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Reflect|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Reflect Type|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Rest|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Retaliate|Normal|Physical|70|100|5 Return|Normal|Physical|Varies|100|20 Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Reversal|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|15 Roar|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Rock Blast|Rock|Physical|25|90|10 Rock Climb|Rock|Physical|90|85|20 Rock Polish|Rock|Status|—|—|20 Rock Slide|Rock|Physical|75|90|10 Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical|40|100|15 Rock Throw|Rock|Physical|50|90|15 Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|50|80|10 Rock Wrecker|Rock|Physical|150|90|5 Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15 Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20 Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10 Round|Normal|Special|60|100|15 Safeguard|Normal|Status|—|—|25 Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15 Sand-Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15 Sandstorm|Rock|Status|—|—|10 Scald|Water|Special|80|100|15 Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10 Scratch|Normal|Physical|40|100|35 Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40 Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15 Seismic Toss|Fighting|Physical|Varies|100|20 Selfdestruct|Normal|Physical|200|100|5 Shadow Ball|Ghost|Special|80|100|15 Shadow Claw|Ghost|Physical|70|100|15 Shadow Punch|Ghost|Physical|60|—|20 Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30 Sharpen|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Sheer Cold|Ice|Special|—|—|5 Shell Smash|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Shield Bash|Steel|Physical|70|100|15 Shift Gear|Steel|Status|—|—|10 Shock Wave|Electric|Special|60|—|20 Signal Beam|Bug|Special|75|100|15 Silver Wind|Bug|Special|60|100|5 Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15 Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15 Singularity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|100|100|15 Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5 Sky Drop|Flying|Physical|60|100|10 Sky Uppercut|Fighting|Physical|85|90|15 Slack Off|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Slam|Normal|Physical|80|75|20 Slash|Normal|Physical|70|100|20 Sleep Powder|Grass|Status|—|75|15 Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sludge|Poison|Special|65|100|20 Sludge Bomb|Poison|Special|90|100|10 Sludge Wave|Poison|Special|95|100|10 Smack Down|Rock|Physical|50|100|15 SmellingSalt|Normal|Physical|60|100|10 Smog|Poison|Special|20|70|20 SmokeScreen|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Snarl|Dark|Special|55|95|15 Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10 Snore|Normal|Special|40|100|15 Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20 SolarBeam|Grass|Special|120|100|10 SonicBoom|Normal|Special|20|90|20 Spark|Electric|Physical|65|100|20 Spider Web|Bug|Status|—|—|10 Spikes|Ground|Status|—|—|20 Spit Up|Normal|Special|Varies|100|10 Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10 Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40 Spore|Grass|Status|—|100|15 Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20 Steamroller|Bug|Physical|65|100|20 Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25 Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20 Stone Edge|Rock|Physical|100|80|5 Stored Power|Psychic|Special|20|100|10 Storm Throw|Fighting|Physical|40|100|10 Strength|Normal|Physical|80|100|15 String Shot|Bug|Status|—|95|40 Struggle Bug|Bug|Special|30|100|20 Stun Spore|Grass|Status|—|75|30 Submission|Fighting|Physical|80|80|25 Substitute|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|80|100|5 Sunny Day|Fire|Status|—|—|5 Super Fang|Normal|Physical|Varies|90|10 Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5 Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20 Surf|Water|Special|95|100|15 Swagger|Normal|Status|—|90|15 Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Sweet Kiss|Normal|Status|—|75|10 Sweet Scent|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20 Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10 Swords Dance|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|70|100|15 Synthesis|Grass|Status|—|—|5 Tackle|Normal|Physical|50|100|35 Tail Glow|Bug|Status|—|—|20 Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10 Tail Whip|Normal|Status|—|100|30 Tailwind|Flying|Status|—|—|30 Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20 Taunt|Dark|Status|—|100|20 Teeter Dance|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Telekinesis|Psychic|Status|—|—|15 Teleport|Psychic|Status|—|—|20 Thief|Dark|Physical|40|100|10 Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10 Thunder|Electric|Special|120|70|10 Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15 Thunder Wave|Electric|Status|—|100|20 Thunderbolt|Electric|Special|95|100|15 ThunderPunch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15 ThunderShock|Electric|Special|40|100|30 Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20 Torment|Dark|Status|—|100|15 Toxic|Poison|Status|—|90|10 Toxic Spikes|Poison|Status|—|—|20 Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10 Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10 Trick Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Trump Card|Normal|Special|Varies|—|5 Twineedle|Bug|Physical|25|100|20 Twister|Dragon|Special|40|100|20 U-turn|Bug|Physical|70|100|20 Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10 Vacuum Wave|Fighting|Special|40|100|30 Venoshock|Poison|Special|65|100|10 ViceGrip|Normal|Physical|55|100|30 Vine Whip|Grass|Physical|35|100|15 Vital Throw|Fighting|Physical|70|—|10 Volt Switch|Electric|Special|70|100|20 Wake-Up Slap|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10 Water Gun|Water|Special|40|100|25 Water Pledge|Water|Special|50|100|10 Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20 Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15 Water Spout|Water|Special|Varies|100|5 Waterfall|Water|Physical|80|100|15 Weather Ball|Normal|Special|50|100|10 Whirlpool|Water|Special|35|85|15 Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20 Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10 Wild Charge|Electric|Physical|90|100|15 Will-O-Wisp|Fire|Status|—|75|15 Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35 Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Withdraw|Water|Status|—|—|40 Wonder Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|10 Wood Hammer|Grass|Physical|120|100|15 Work Up|Normal|Status|—|—|30 Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10 Wrap|Normal|Physical|15|90|20 Wring Out|Normal|Special|Varies|100|5 X-Scissor|Bug|Physical|80|100|15 Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10 Zap Cannon|Electric|Special|120|50|5 Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15 CUSTOM MOVES: Acid Rain|Poison|Status|—|—|5 Asteroid Shot|Rock|Special|60|100|20 Brace|Normal|Status|—|—|15 Caustic Breath|Dragon|Special|40|100|15 Cheap Shot|Dark|Physical|40|100|15 Depth Charge|Water|Special|70|100|15 Frost Slash|Ice|Physical|70|100|15 Jet Strike|Flying|Physical|40|100|15 Karma Beam|Ghost|Special|70|100|10 Leaf Shield|Grass|Status|—|—|10 Mudslide|Ground|Special|75|95|20 Null Room|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Overdrive|Electric|Status|—|—|20 Possession|Ghost|Special|95|100|15 Psybolt|Psychic|Special|40|100|30 Shield Bash|Normal|Physical|70|100|15 Singularity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5 Snowy Terrain|Ice|Status|—|—|15 Standoff|Dark|Status|—|—|5 Tempest|Flying|Special|60|100|10 Terrorize|Ghost|Special|120|70|10 Web Ball|Bug|Special|65|100|15 See Also * List of abilities - a list of all abilities available * New Moves - a list of all custom moves * Signature move - moves exclusive to a single evolutionary line * Category:Development